


Reconnais-moi

by Mariadragwenna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is transformed into a bear, M/M, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariadragwenna/pseuds/Mariadragwenna
Summary: Il était une fois...Park Chanyeol était un très beau jeune homme qui attirait irrésistiblement. L'une de ses prétendantes, une femme mystérieuse que nul ne connaissait véritablement dans le village, s'éprit tellement de lui qu'elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il résisterait à ses charmes.Mais il ne succomba pas; et lorsqu'elle découvrit que le jeune villageois aimait secrètement un fleuriste de son âge, mécontente elle révéla son vrai visage : usant de sa magie noire, la sorcière maudit Chanyeol... et le transforma en ours !Le seul moyen de redevenir humain était que Baekhyun, le fleuriste, l'aime en retour d'un amour sincère. Mais qui aimerait un ours, animal dangereux, impressionnant et craint ? Baekhyun reconnaîtra-t-il Chanyeol, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'à quelques reprises ?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Il était une fois...

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite histoire sans prétention, inspirée d'un de mes rêves 🙃
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 🤗

Il était une fois, dans un petit village rustique de l'ouest du royaume de Corée, vivait un jeune homme de dix-sept ans nommé Park Chanyeol.

C'était le fils du forgeron Park Youngjin, et sa beauté et sa gentillesse lui avaient conféré une réputation flatteuse. Les habitants appréciaient tout d'abord ses qualités manuelles – dont son père était très fier car il souhaitait que son fils prenne un jour sa suite à l'atelier – mais aussi sa personnalité attentionnée, humble, discrète et sincère.

Chanyeol était également apprécié pour son intégrité : orphelin de mère, il avait toujours été très proche de sa famille, aidant son père quand il le pouvait, soutenant sa sœur Yoora comme un petit frère excellent, et jamais il ne prononça une parole dénigrante et injuste envers eux.

De plus, son physique avantageux – haut de stature, puissant de corps, et des traits harmonieux – avait attiré l'attention des femmes du village : les jeunes filles le convoitaient pour futur époux, les mères le souhaitaient en gendre idéal. Certains hommes le détaillaient également, de manière plus discrète cependant.

Parmi toutes les femmes du village qui s'intéressaient au jeune homme quasiment en âge de se marier, Reyna était sans nul doute la plus éprise. Son attirance pour Chanyeol n'était ni moindre ni éphémère : l'amour qu'elle ressentait était intense, et sa décision était prise qu'elle ne prendrait personne d'autre que le fils du forgeron pour époux.

Elle en rêvait souvent, l'idée même lui assiégeait l'esprit, se transformant en obsession ; aveuglée par ses sentiments, pleine d'assurance et d'amour propre, elle n'imaginait pas que le jeune homme pourrait lui opposer un refus.

Reyna était une très belle femme, dont les cheveux noirs avaient certainement connu plusieurs teintures. Elle prenait soin de sa toilette, élégante au quotidien, parfumée et maquillée, mais les plus observateurs pouvaient remarquer, en l'examinant de près, que sa peau était marquée et quelque peu défraîchie, abîmée par les produits cosmétiques dont elle avait souvent abusé dans sa vie.

Car Reyna paraissait jeune, la trentaine éclatante, mais nul ne connaissait son véritable âge : pour préserver sa beauté et sa jeunesse, elle possédait en effet un secret, si sombre qu'il noircirait le cœur de celui ou celle qui le découvrirait.

Vivant recluse dans une maison à l'extrémité du village, Reyna ne faisait pas beaucoup parler d'elle, et pour cause, cette femme se vouait corps et âme, jour et nuit, à la pratique d'un art que beaucoup craignaient et souhaitaient ne jamais en être victimes : la magie noire.

🐻


	2. Jalousie

A force d'observer Chanyeol à chaque heure de la journée, Reyna avait tout appris de sa vie quotidienne : elle connaissait l'heure à laquelle il achetait le petit-déjeuner familial à son cousin Park Jimin, le boulanger toujours jovial qui fabriquait ses pains avec de tels gestes gracieux qu'il donnait l'impression d'exécuter une danse ininterrompue.

Elle savait qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Kim Taehyung, le primeur qui lui vendait les produits les plus frais issus de son verger et de son potager, avec qui il conversait longuement.

Lorsque son père avait besoin de matériaux pour l'atelier, c'était aussi Chanyeol qui se rendait chez Bang Chan chercher du bois et du charbon de bois ; les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient merveilleusement, et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à réagir simultanément lorsqu'une personne étourdie venaient à leur rencontre en saluant un « Chan » qui pouvaient s'appliquer à eux deux.

Parfois, il voulait faire plaisir à sa sœur, et flânait dans les rues du village à la recherche du cadeau le plus parfait, tantôt un bijou sublimement créé par les mains délicates de Lee Taeyong, un nouveau vêtement né de l'imagination de Kim Hongjoong, ou tout simplement un beau bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies et assemblées par Byun Baekhyun, le fleuriste et pépiniériste du village, jardinier à ses heures, à qui Chanyeol achetait aussi les chrysanthèmes ornant la tombe de sa défunte mère.

Reyna observait particulièrement ce dernier, qui tenait sa petite boutique en compagnie de son frère aîné Baekbom. Byun Baekhyun était connu dans le village pour être à la fois adorable et perturbateur : d'une douceur infinie, prenant toujours soin des autres, il était notoirement connu pour parler et rire très bruyamment lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis _[CBX, toi-même tu sais]_.

La sorcière le surveillait, car elle avait remarqué un changement de comportement chez Chanyeol en présence du beau fleuriste : assurément, l'apprenti forgeron appréciait beaucoup le plus petit, et Reyna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être happée par les griffes de la jalousie. Pourtant, Chanyeol et Baekhyun ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils n'étaient même pas amis, car s'ils conversaient poliment au sein de la boutique, ils n'avaient jamais véritablement créé de lien.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû, car la sorcière comptait agir pour rendre un quelconque rapprochement impossible. En effet, Reyna décida un jour de se déclarer : elle était irrésistible et fortunée, bien plus intéressante que toutes les autres femmes du village ou même des autres villages voisins, Chanyeol ne pouvait que tomber pour elle et lui promettre un mariage célébré dans les mois suivants. De plus, si jamais son bien-aimé montrait quelques réticences, ses pouvoirs magiques étaient une arme dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir.

_La fin justifiait les moyens, disait-on._

🐻


	3. Malédiction

« **Chanyeol, je t'aime ! Ne trouves-tu pas que nous formerions un magnifique couple ? Je suis certaine que tu m'apprécies plus que les autres, toutes ces femmes qui te tournent autour ne présentent aucun intérêt, mais moi, moi je peux te rendre heureux ! Je serai l'épouse parfaite ! Nous ferons fortune, nos enfants seront les plus beaux, et tous nous admireront ! Imagine, même, sortir de ce village et gravir les échelons... Nous serions couverts de gloire, et tous se plieraient devant nous...** »

Reyna n'était pas femme à dissimuler les objectifs qu'elle visait, et elle était persuadée que Chanyeol la suivrait. Qui n'aimait pas le pouvoir, la richesse et la notoriété, après tout ?  
Le jeune homme avait la possibilité de quitter son village et ce métier peu prestigieux, épouser une sublime femme qui lui paierait tout ce dont il avait besoin ; il avait l'intelligence pour devenir érudit, et le physique pour réussir une carrière militaire.

Assurément, Chanyeol pouvait être beaucoup plus qu'un simple forgeron de village, et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il devait certainement avoir au fond de lui les mêmes ambitions que Reyna.

Mais la sorcière se trompait : le fils du forgeron était un homme simple, qui n'était intéressé ni par le prestige ni par la célébrité. Son seul objectif de vie était de travailler afin que sa famille puisse vivre correctement. Sa seule ambition était de séduire le beau fleuriste, Baekhyun.

Car Chanyeol, individu si serviable et sociable, s'entendait à merveille avec tous les jeunes villageois de son âge, mais il faisait preuve de prudence avec le fleuriste : quelque peu stressé et gêné à la fois, il faisait des efforts pour à chaque fois paraître sous son plus beau jour, tentant d'être séduisant, intéressant, drôle, distrayant.

Même s'il souhaitait tout d'abord connaître Baekhyun davantage et devenir ami avec lui, il cherchait en même temps à lui plaire. Il donnait son cœur au plus petit, et attendait que ce dernier lui offre le sien en retour.  
La progression de leur relation était relativement lente, mais le fleuriste ne semblait pas indifférent aux nombreuses qualités de l'apprenti forgeron, et cela suffisait pour encourager Chanyeol, qui persévérait.

« **Vous vous trompez, madame, je ne vous aime pas ; sauf votre respect, je ne vous connais même pas, et notre différence d'âge apparente constitue un obstacle pour moi. Vous recherchez un époux qui partage vos ambitions, je ne pense pas être celui qui vous convient.** »

Chanyeol essayait d'être délicat et patient, mais la femme était tenace et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de lui promettre toutes les possessions du monde. Son discours agaçait le forgeron, qui fit des efforts pour ne pas s'énerver et manquer de respect à son interlocutrice, ou plutôt, harceleuse.

« **Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas,** ** _Chanyeolie_** **?** » s'enquit-elle d'une voix aiguë et doucereuse, qu'elle pensait agréable et apaisante.

Le jeune homme n'appréciait ni le tutoiement ni le surnom par lequel la femme l'avait appelé, néanmoins il répondit calmement, la voix posée :

« **Mon cœur appartient bien à quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de partager sa vie. Et je vais être honnête avec vous, madame : les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, surtout celles dans votre genre.** »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer cette critique ouverte, mais il avait du travail à finir et l'importune le dérangeait plus que de raison.

« **Je vois, c'est le petit Byun, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois aux sourires tendres que tu lui adresses** » affirma-t-elle, pleine de ressentiment.

Le ton condescendant et dédaigneux qu'elle avait utilisé pour nommer Baekhyun heurta Chanyeol mais, las, il se contenta de défendre rapidement l'homme qu'il aimait avant d'ignorer la femme.

« **Vous comprenez à présent que je ne peux devenir votre époux. Nous ne nous connaissions pas auparavant ; désormais, vous avez la preuve que Baekhyun est votre parfait opposé, et qu'il possède toutes les qualités qui me plaisent et dont vous manquez cruellement. Sur ce, madame, je vous prierai de quitter l'atelier, beaucoup de travail m'attend.** »

Reyna, outrée, sortit de l'atelier d'un pas vif, et sa colère était telle qu'elle semblait électrifier sa chevelure. Son comportement attira le regard de quelques curieux, mais ses yeux sombres et éclairés par la foudre dissuadèrent quiconque de s'approcher d'elle.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la boutique de fleurs de la famille Byun, et étonnamment, la vision du jeune Baekhyun apaisa la tension en elle. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de ce dernier, qui ne se doutait rien, était grande, mais elle possédait plusieurs cartes qui lui restaient encore à jouer.

Ses charmes irrésistibles n'avaient pas fonctionné sur Chanyeol, même, il lui avait avoué ne pas être sensible à la gente féminine ! Reyna avait pensé, dans l'hypothèse improbable d'un refus, utiliser sa magie pour ensorceler le jeune homme.

C'était une punition facile, impardonnable, qui lui aurait assuré l'amour du jeune homme à vie, mais même si son âme était mauvaise, un amour factice de la part de Chanyeol était une idée qui la répulsait.

Elle souhaitait le posséder, certes, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un pantin qui lui obéirait sous la seule influence de sa magie : Reyna désirait que Chanyeol lui offre son affection de son plein gré, qu'il soit fou d'elle, qu'il ne vive qu'à travers elle, et qu'ils forment le couple le plus puissant et le plus riche du royaume.  
Un philtre d'amour pourrait lui assurer un semblant d'amour, mais pas le reste, ou alors seulement avec beaucoup d'efforts et d'énergie de sa part, et Reyna ne voulait pas s'épuiser à tout faire par elle-même.

Ce fut en observant Baekhyun jouer avec un petit chiot, riant des mouvements de l'animal, un sourire enfantin illuminant son doux visage, que la sorcière eut l'idée de sa vengeance : Reyna allait utiliser sa magie pour maudire Chanyeol, et le transformer en animal, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il devait devenir un animal que personne, pas même Baekhyun qui semblait connaître et apprécier les animaux, n'oserait approcher et adopter : l'ours était l'animal parfait.

L'ours était un animal grand et impressionnant, à l'image de Chanyeol, mais il était féroce, carnivore, et ces mammifères avaient tué assez de bétail ou même d'hommes, pour que les humains s'en méfient. Des chasses avaient été organisées, et depuis longtemps, aucun ours ne vivait dans les environs proches du village, sinon dans les parties plus reculées de la grande forêt à proximité.

Oui, Reyna trouvait qu'une transformation en ours était une vengeance parfaite. Baekhyun ne reconnaîtrait jamais son prétendant et n'oserait pas l'approcher ; si Chanyeol ne pouvait pas être à elle, alors il n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre.

Le soir venu, elle retourna dans sa demeure reculée, et s'enferma dans son atelier où se trouvaient tous ses manuels d'incantations ; la procédure fut fastidieuse, après avoir déposé tous les objets qu'il avait été nécessaire de rassembler pour la malédiction, elle prononça finalement la formule, rédigée dans une langue oubliée que seules les sorcières apprenaient, une de ces langues si anciennes et mystérieuses aux oreilles modernes que chaque mot semblait être lui-même ensorcelé.

Alors qu'elle éteignait les dernières bougies de son atelier et se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Reyna entendit au loin un hurlement terrifiant, grave et rauque, et la sorcière laissa un rictus former ses lèvres : encore une fois, sa magie avait été l'amie fidèle qui ne l'avait jamais déçue.

🐻


	4. Exil

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi possédait-il ces pattes immenses et griffues, ce corps épais couvert de poils bruns ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à parler, hormis des grognements graves et primitifs ?

Chanyeol ne comprenait pas la situation, et son premier réflexe fut de se placer devant le seul miroir de la maison. Dérangé par son nouveau corps, le chemin fut inconfortable, car sa masse était désormais beaucoup plus dense.

S'il avait tenté de marcher sur ses deux pattes arrière, comme tout être humain, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il en était incapable, et se résigna à marcher à quatre pattes, position qui lui sembla extrêmement humiliante.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans la salle d'eau où se trouvait l'unique miroir, il poussa un fort hurlement d'effroi et de stupéfaction : un ours ! Il voyait le reflet d'un ours !   
Paniqué, il se retourna vivement, vérifiant si cet ours ne se trouvait pas derrière lui, prêt à l'attaquer : mais aucun animal féroce n'était présent. Personne n'était d'ailleurs dans la maison, et Chanyeol songea soudain que cela était préférable : son père et sa sœur ne pouvaient pas le voir ainsi.

Lentement, craintivement, et peu désireux de revoir cette image d'ours, il tourna la tête vers le miroir. Non, il ne rêvait pas, l'ours était bien son reflet, et confirmait sa vision précédente de ses pattes et des poils recouvrant son corps graisseux.

Se penchant vers le miroir, il approcha maladroitement ses pattes griffues de son visage : il tâta ses joues boursouflées, son crâne dépourvu de cheveux, ses oreilles bien plus rondes que celles d'un humain, son museau chaud et humide, sa gueule élargie et pourvue de crocs certainement bien affûtés. Examinant à nouveau ses épaisses pattes qui lui servaient de mains et de pieds, il découvrit l'entièreté de son corps.

Chanyeol ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose pouvait lui arriver : continuant de se regarder dans le miroir sans réellement se voir, et après un long moment d'absence à essayer de réaliser la situation, il réfléchit intensément. Les causes ne pouvaient pas être si nombreuses, car aucune rationnelle ne pouvait expliquer sa soudaine transformation.

Son esprit lui souffla le mot « magie », mais Chanyeol ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter : la magie était quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps, peut-être même cette pratique n'avait-elle jamais existé.  
Néanmoins, il s'agissait de la seule explication tangible ; mais, qu'avait fait Chanyeol pour mériter une telle malédiction ? Avait-il heurté un quelconque magicien, les dieux avaient-ils décidé de le punir pour un comportement déplacé, injurieux, qui les avait offensés ?

Secouant la tête, se frappant le crâne avec ses pattes avant, l'ancien humain décida qu'il réfléchirait aux causes probables plus tard : sa famille reviendrait à la maison d'ici peu, et il était impossible qu'ils le retrouvent ainsi.

Une seule solution était alors possible : quitter le village, en espérant qu'un jour il retrouve son corps humain. Si Chanyeol possédait toujours son intelligence et ses réflexes humains, il avait peur que sa transformation lui ait aussi conféré des instincts sauvages, et il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser, voire pire, sa famille ou les autres villageois.

D'un pas lourd et lent, tentant d'être le plus discret possible malgré sa nouvelle masse, il quitta la maison, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs pour l'observer. Il évita les rues principales, passant derrière les maisons, se cachant parfois pour éviter de croiser le regard d'un habitant.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la frontière, il se retourna pour l'observer son village, devenu calme alors que la nuit approchait. Chanyeol sentit son cœur être étreint par le désespoir : il ne comprenait pas, il ignorait la faute qu'il avait commise pour mériter une telle punition.

Déchiré, il songea que s'il ne redevenait pas humain, il ne reverrait jamais son père et sa sœur, qui ne se remettraient sans doute jamais de sa disparition, ne supportant pas de se retrouver à deux.  
Il songea aussi à Baekhyun, à qui il ne manquerait peut-être pas, mais il regrettait déjà ne pas lui avoir confessé ses sentiments plus tôt.

Alors, Chanyeol, nouvellement ours, s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Après de longues minutes de marche, perdu au milieu des arbres, peu rassuré dans la pénombre nocturne, ressentant le froid malgré sa peau épaisse recouverte de poils, l'ancien humain s'arrêta près d'une petite bute pour se reposer et passer la nuit.

Allongé contre la chaleur de la terre et de la pierre, l'ours se recroquevilla contre lui-même comme il le pouvait ; étourdi par tous les événements incompréhensibles qui s'étaient enchaînés trop rapidement, il enfouit la tête dans ses pattes, et pleura toute la nuit.

🐻


	5. Disparition

« **Enfin, il ne s'est pas volatilisé ainsi ! Personne n'a aperçu mon fils hier soir ? Êtes-vous sûrs ? Réfléchissez bien !** »

Le forgeron Park Youngjin interrogeait tous les habitants du village, n'hésitant pas à répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes questions pour s'assurer de la sincérité des témoignages, en vain.

La veille, lui et sa fille Yoora étaient revenus chez eux tard le soir, après avoir coupé un peu de bois, et ils s'étaient étonnés de l'absence de Chanyeol dans la maison. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais éloigné du domicile, il était toujours là pour partager le souper avec sa famille, et s'il avait décidé de passer la soirée en compagnie d'un ami, les Park étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient été prévenus.

Les heures avaient défilé, et plus la nuit progressait, plus la famille Park s'inquiétait. Leur raison leur assurait qu'il passait peut-être la nuit chez quelqu'un, mais leur cœur pressentait quelque chose de négatif : et s'il était arrivé une mésaventure à Chanyeol ? Youngjin et Yoora avaient veillé toute la nuit, l'inquiétude les tiraillant et refusant la venue d'un quelconque dieu du sommeil.

Le lendemain, avant même l'apparition de l'aube, le père et la fille s'aventurèrent dans le village, cherchant dans les moindres recoins, questionnant chaque habitant, n'hésitant pas non plus à en réveiller : le forgeron et la jeune femme étaient connus et appréciés dans le village, s'ils dérangeaient tout le monde à une heure aussi matinale, ils devaient avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

De leur entourage proche aux quelques connaissances presque inconnues, ils interrogèrent chacun. Park Jimin et sa famille, les plus intimes, n'avaient pas hébergé Chanyeol pour la nuit.  
Youngjin et Yoora se rendirent aussi chez les amis de Chanyeol, les autres commerçants chez qui le jeune homme se rendaient pour acheter quelconque fourniture, mais ils n'étaient pas en sa compagnie hier soir ou cette nuit, ni même l'avaient aperçu.

Bientôt, la rumeur se répandit et rapidement, tout le village ne parla que de la disparition du jeune Park Chanyeol. Les habitants émettaient les plus folles hypothèses, et beaucoup s'inquiétaient que l'adolescent, si apprécié, manquât à l'appel.

« **Ne les écoutez pas dire qu'il a fugué, ou une quelconque supposition stupide de ce genre. Je ne connais peut-être pas Chanyeol par cœur, mais je sais qu'il est proche de vous, qu'il souhaite prendre la relève de votre père ; jamais il ne quitterait sa famille ou le village, sa vie est ici.** »

Yoora eut un sourire triste, rassurée par ces paroles malgré son inquiétude grandissante.

« **Merci beaucoup, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Merci aussi de proposer de chercher avec nous.** »

Le fleuriste posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la rassurer, et lui offrit un sourire compatissant qui ne réussit cependant pas à dissimuler la lueur anxieuse dans ses propres yeux.

Parmi tous les habitants, Yoora avait eu une très mauvaise impression de cette femme mystérieuse nommée Reyna. Leur conversation avait été tendue, presque houleuse, et alors que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique autour d'elles, la jeune fille, presque hystérique, avait suggéré que l'autre femme cachait un secret, qu'elle savait quelque chose sur la disparition de Chanyeol, ou peut-être même, était la cause de sa disparition. Alors que Reyna niait farouchement, d'autres villageois avaient attrapé la sœur inquiète pour arrêter ses mouvements et tenter de lui faire retrouver son calme.

« **Allons, ma fille,** avait dit son père d'un ton presque réprobateur, **nous sommes inquiets mais nous ne devons pas accuser n'importe qui sans preuves. Nous ne connaissons même pas cette femme.** »

Une voix parmi la foule rassemblée sur la place de la mairie s'éleva :

« **Vous, non, mais je l'ai aperçue plusieurs fois observer Chanyeol ; même, l'autre jour, elle s'est rendue dans son atelier, et je les ai aperçus discuter ensemble !** »

Reyna ne put distinguer d'où la voix provenait, mais elle espérait que son regard pouvait foudroyer son propriétaire malgré la distance.

« **Est-ce vrai, madame ? Connaissez-vous mon fils ?** »

Park Youngjin était persuadé que si cette femme s'était rendue à l'atelier, même si elle avait parlé avec Chanyeol, il ne s'agissait certainement que d'une cliente qu'il avait servie ; il ne s'attendait cependant pas à la réponse de la femme :

« **Eh bien, oui, cela est vrai ! J'ai parlé à Chanyeol pour lui proposer le mariage.** »

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre à travers toute la foule : disait-elle la vérité ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Cette femme était bien plus âgée que le jeune forgeron ! Mais le fils Park était en effet connu pour n'accepter aucune des avances des jeunes femmes du village, était-ce parce qu'il entretenait une relation secrète avec cette femme plus âgée ?

Yoora comprit rapidement l'acheminement de pensée de tous les villageois, et fronça les sourcils, défensive :

« **Vous avez proposé le mariage à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ? Mon frère ne vous connaît pas non plus, nous nous racontons tout, et jamais il n'a parlé de vous ; il entretenait encore moins une quelconque relation intime avec vous. Chanyeol n'est pas intéressé par le mariage. Son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un, et il ne s'agit certainement pas d'une femme dans votre genre.** »

Reyna pinça les lèvres, à son tour agacée. « _Décidément_ , songea-t-elle, _le frère et la sœur pourraient être jumeaux : non seulement ils sont de véritables sosies physiquement, mais leur esprit est le même !_ »

De son côté, Baekhyun avait retenu que Chanyeol était déjà épris de quelqu'un. Sa fureur qu'une femme aussi antipathique avait osé causer le trouble et réclamé les faveurs du forgeron, avait été apaisée par l'affirmation de Yoora.  
Ignorant qu'il était lui-même l'heureux élu, le fleuriste sentit son cœur être vivement pincé, et étreint comme enserré dans un étau étroit : Chanyeol aimait quelqu'un, et savoir cela le rendit soudain morose.

Paradoxalement, cela ne le détermina que plus à rechercher son plus fidèle client.

« **Il est vrai que la disparition de Chanyeol est douteuse** » soulignèrent certains villageois.

« **Mais Park Yoora ne peut pas accuser Madame Reyna ainsi, elle n'a jamais causé de problèmes jusqu'alors, et oubliez-vous nos principes ? Sans preuve, et tant que la Justice ne l'a pas déclarée coupable, elle est innocente et ne peut être inquiétée** » temporisaient d'autres.

Une minorité des villageois observait passivement le débat ; ceux-ci étaient peu désireux d'y participer, ne souhaitant que connaître le dénuement de l'affaire afin de satisfaire leur propre curiosité. Ce genre d'événement était rare dans les environs, et cela pourrait constituer une histoire croustillante à raconter aux proches et dans les contrées voisines.

Plus tard, alors que la foule s'était éparpillée et que les recherches avaient été encore vaines, Baekhyun s'approcha de Park Youngjin et sa fille.

« **Je vous suggère de rester au village pour continuer de chercher, et être présents si jamais Chanyeol revient ; je me propose pour partir et explorer les environs.** »

Avant que le forgeron et Yoora ne puissent émettre de contre-arguments, Baekhyun continua :

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma sécurité, j'aime et connais la nature. Je ferai attention, et si jamais je finis dévoré par un loup ou un autre animal sauvage, eh bien ! Dans quelques mois, vous pourrez me considérer comme mort »** plaisanta-t-il, mais la famille Park s'apprêtait déjà à protester ; il continua, sur un ton bien plus sérieux : **« Je sais me débrouiller seul dans la nature, et je vous promets que je reviendrai avec un Chanyeol sain et sauf.** »

Dépourvus d'une autre solution, Youngjin et Yoora acquiescèrent alors, décidant de faire confiance au fleuriste et son assurance.

Ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter : Baekhyun allait bien retrouver Chanyeol. Mais pas sous l'apparence à laquelle il s'attendait.

🐻


	6. Bonne fortune

Après plusieurs semaines vaines, Baekhyun retrouva par hasard la trace de Chanyeol, alors qu'il se reposait dans la forêt après une longue marche.

Il explorait les environs de son village depuis une longue période déjà, inquiétant certainement sa famille, mais il était plus que déterminé à retrouver Chanyeol – car même s'ils se connaissaient relativement peu, il pensait pouvoir le considérer comme un ami, ou du moins une connaissance pouvant très certainement devenir son ami.  
Le jeune fleuriste ne pouvait pas le nier, son jugement se fondait également sur le fait qu'il trouvait son client extrêmement séduisant – un sourire gêné et des rougeurs sur ses joues apparaissaient rien qu'à cette pensée.

Assis sur un rocher près d'une rivière, Baekhyun fut surpris par des pas à proximité ; ces pas semblaient lourds, lents, et curieusement il pouvait les sentir même si aucune feuille ou branche n'était écrasée.

Vigilant, il scruta les environs de son regard observateur, et fut surpris de voir un ours de taille adulte s'approcher de lui avec prudence. Le jeune homme n'était pas peureux, mais l'ours était un animal aussi craint que féroce, et se retrouver en face d'une telle créature pouvait être dangereux et fatal.  
Se levant avec précaution, sans geste brusque, il attrapa son sac tout en ne lâchant pas l'ours du regard, prêt à s'enfuir.

Cependant, quelque chose l'arrêta dans son esquisse de fuite : l'ours, dans un petit cri ne ressemblant absolument pas au grognement typique d'un ursidé, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et tendit celles supérieures, dans une posture étrangement ressemblante à celle d'un humain souhaitant se montrer inoffensif face à une arme.  
Baekhyun, passionné par la nature, possédait quelques connaissances sur les animaux, et songea que l'ours face à lui était différent, aussi absurde que l'idée pouvait paraître. Il ne bougea pas, attendant de voir comment la créature allait se comporter.

Rapidement, Chanyeol comprit que le fleuriste ne s'enfuirait pas et, doucement, s'approcha de celui qu'il aimait : arrivé près de lui, l'ancien humain caressa la main de Baekhyun avec son museau tout en continuant de plonger son regard dans celui de son aîné de quelques mois.

Touché par ce regard, celui-ci approcha sa main, non sans une crainte persistante, et caressa la fourrure dense de l'ours sur son crâne, puis sa joue, et l'animal savoura ces caresses en fermant les yeux, dans un étirement de ses babines pouvant s'apparenter à un sourire.

Attendri par cette vision lui faisant penser à la réaction de son chien lorsqu'il le dorlotait, Baekhyun se sentit plus rassuré, et tout son corps se détendit : cet ours ne semblait pas vouloir le dévorer, et il n'était pas non plus craintif de la présence et du toucher humains.

La situation était curieuse, assurément, mais le jeune homme se sentait en relative sécurité. Restant ainsi sur le côté de la rivière, l'humain parlait, en murmurant presque pour ne pas troubler le calme de la nature, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Il avait également senti que ses paroles avaient un effet positif sur l'animal, et paraissaient l'apaiser.

Lorsque Baekhyun aborda la disparition de Chanyeol, exprimant son inquiétude, l'ours changea de comportement. Dans de nouveaux gestes apparaissant encore totalement humains, Chanyeol se redressa, leva l'une de ses lourdes pattes pour s'emparer de la main de Baekhyun, et de son autre patte, se pointa lui-même ; il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais il n'émit qu'un grognement grave qu'il regretta immédiatement, de peur d'avoir effrayé son interlocuteur. Mais ce dernier était intelligent, et il comprit que la réaction de l'ours avait été causée par la disparition du forgeron dont il parlait.

Mû par son instinct - qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut -, le doute, mais aussi une idée folle qui était née dans son esprit, le fleuriste appela « _Chanyeol_ », d'une manière douce, prudente et presque dubitative.

Baekhyun ne fut qu'à moitié surpris par la réaction de l'ours : celui-ci releva soudain la tête et la hocha frénétiquement, le regard pétillant, et le corps s'agitant ; de sa patte libre – l'autre tenant toujours la main de l'humain – il se désigna à nouveau lui-même, la posant sur sa poitrine pour confirmer son identité.

Cependant, son aîné doutait : comment Chanyeol avait-il pu devenir un ours ? Il n'existait aucune réponse rationnelle à cette hypothèse, et les histoires aussi surréalistes et fantaisistes n'étaient que des contes que l'on racontait aux enfants pour les faire rêver.

Voyant pertinemment le doute et l'incrédulité en son amoureux, Chanyeol sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir : il baissa la tête et s'assit, dépité, car il ne possédait aucun moyen de prouver son identité, et de convaincre Baekhyun de sa mauvaise fortune.  
Comment expliquer sa transformation en ours, certainement due à une sorte de mauvais sort, une malédiction magique ? Personne, pas même la personne la plus rêveuse et naïve, ne croirait à tel récit.

La nuit commença à s'approcher, et sous l'œil curieux de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se déplaça vers un endroit tranquille, non loin de la rivière, où il pourrait passer la nuit.  
Etrangement, il était nullement effrayé de rester aux côtés d'un ours : il ne l'avait pas attaqué, après tout, et il n'y avait aucun signe de sa famille, s'il en avait une.

Il sortit ses affaires de son sac et déplia sa couverture, avant de rechercher autour de lui quelques brindilles et morceaux de branches pour pouvoir allumer un feu. Le voyant s'installer ainsi, Chanyeol se dirigea vers la rivière pour pêcher quelques poissons.

Alors que le fleuriste s'attelait à former un petit tas de bois pour son feu, tout en cherchant à s'emparer de quelques pierres pour le démarrer, l'ours revint avec leur dîner.  
Baekhyun fut heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher de nourriture, lui qui n'avait mangé que des fruits les jours précédents, ainsi qu'un lapin tué à contre-cœur lors d'une expédition rendue périlleuse à cause de son manque d'expérience et son dégoût de la chasse.

Le feu bien ardent, les deux compagnons confortablement installés autour de la source de la chaleur savourèrent le résultat de la pêche que Baekhyun avait fait griller – l'odeur du délicieux poisson n'avait pas manqué de faire saliver Chanyeol, qui n'avait rien mangé de cuit depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Une fois leur repas dégusté, ils s'allongèrent pour profiter de la nuit à la belle étoile. Le jeune homme rigola de la position de l'ours, quasiment sur le dos, le comparant à un chien plutôt qu'à un ours, et Chanyeol rit : une réaction qui lui fit faire des soubresauts et le fit bouger bizarrement, ce qui divertit encore plus Baekhyun qui commençait à vraiment croire qu'il s'agissait bien du fils du forgeron, et non d'un ours sauvage ordinaire.

Ils s'endormirent, à la chaleur du feu, et le lendemain le fleuriste retrouva son ami toujours à ses côtés. En attendant son réveil, il partit se rafraîchir dans la rivière, et récolta quelques mûres, framboises et groseilles poussant dans les arbustes aux alentours.

Chanyeol put ainsi partager un petit-déjeuner fruité avec celui qui l'aimait, et la situation d'un ours se régalant de fruits rouges, les mettant délicatement dans sa bouche un par un à l'aide de ses griffes, les amusa tous deux, approfondissant leur complicité surréaliste.

Les deux nouveaux amis passèrent la journée ensemble, apprenant lentement à se connaître. Chanyeol finit par convaincre Baekhyun de monter sur son dos, et il l'emmena dans des endroits magnifiques qu'il avait découverts au fur et à mesure de son exil ; le fleuriste fut émerveillé, son amour pour la nature grandissant encore plus face à de tels paysages.

Les deux compagnons se distrayaient, Baekhyun parlait, avec la constante impression qu'il était réellement écouté, et Chanyeol le taquinait en courant un peu pour secouer l'humain sur son dos, faisant semblant de vouloir le faire tomber.

Chanyeol ne pouvait le voir, mais il aimait profondément provoquer son rire, en appréciant le son ; lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'un point d'eau, le forgeron feignit vouloir boire et, d'un geste peu précis mais assuré, il éclaboussa Baekhyun, qui éclata de rire en se frottant les yeux après une seconde de surprise.

Le soir venu, ils revinrent à leur campement de fortune pour dîner, et se réinstallèrent ensuite de manière similaire à la veille.  
Après quelques minutes à contempler la nuit étoilée, cependant, l'ancien humain eut une autre idée : il fit comprendre à Baekhyun de remonter sur son dos et, entrant dans la forêt, il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus haut de la forêt, sous les interrogations de son compagnon.

Alors, malgré son poids d'ours, Chanyeol grimpa sur l'arbre et parvint jusqu'en haut, se sentant coupable de causer grande frayeur à son amoureux ; mais, arrivés au sommet de l'arbre, le fleuriste put admirer le ciel, les étoiles et la lune au plus près, l'émerveillant et lui faisant oublier l'exploit de l'ours et la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient, occultant le danger.

Sur un ton de plaisanterie, Baekhyun demanda à l'animal de lui décrocher la Lune, et Chanyeol hocha la tête positivement : désormais, il était sûr qu'il pouvait accomplir tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour plaire au plus petit.

Une fois assuré de son équilibre et de son maintien sur l'arbre, l'ours leva l'une de ses pattes vers le ciel, et fit mine d'attraper la lune et la donner au fleuriste, qui rit gentiment de sa bêtise, dans un amusement mêlé à l'embarras qui colora ses joues et tordit son ventre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils redescendirent prudemment, et retournèrent à leur campement, tous deux heureux d'être revenus en sécurité sur la terre ferme, et du moment agréable et insouciant qu'ils avaient partagés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Baekhyun annonça à Chanyeol qu'il devrait retourner au village, car cela faisait presque un mois depuis son départ pour explorer les environs dans sa recherche du fils du forgeron, et sa famille devait fort s'inquiéter, le croyant lui aussi disparu.   
L'ours parut extrêmement triste, souhaitant continuer de partager ses journées avec l'homme qu'il aimait ; lui aussi aurait voulu revenir au village, mais il n'avait aucune solution pour retrouver forme humaine.

Alors que le plus âgé finissait de rassembler ses affaires, Chanyeol s'avança vers lui dans son dos ; il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et, dans un geste prudent et tendre, il enlaça le petit corps de la manière la plus douce qu'il pouvait avec ses énormes pattes.

Faisant de son mieux pour poser sa tête dans son cou, ou du moins, l'avant de sa gueule, le forgeron laissa éclater un sanglot, des larmes venant rouler sur ses joues gonflées et duveteuses, l'eau de son désespoir venant caresser la peau du visage et du cou de Baekhyun. Devant cette réaction, celui-ci comprit que l'ours était réellement Chanyeol, et il fut touché par cette tristesse, mais aussi par toute la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers lui pendant ces deux jours.

Le jeune homme se retourna, lui rendant son enlacement : chuchotant presque, il lui partagea son désir que Chanyeol redevienne humain un jour, car il était certain que le forgeron et lui formeraient le meilleur des duos.

Alors que Baekhyun s'apprêtait à partir, quittant l'étreinte confortable de l'ours, Chanyeol posa sa main sur la tête du plus petit et tapota doucement son crâne, ce que le fleuriste trouva à la fois amusant et touchant.

Dans un élan de tendresse, ce dernier se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir, réitérant son souhait que l'ours redevienne humain.

Il partit enfin, mais après avoir marché quelques pas, Baekhyun entendit Chanyeol pousser un cri de surprise. Interloqué, il se retourna pour connaître la raison de la plainte de son ami ; lorsqu'il vit Chanyeol étendu au sol, allongé dans une position peu naturelle, et en train de convulser, le jeune homme paniqua immédiatement.

Revenant sur ses pas, il s'approcha du corps de l'ours et l'interrogea sur son état, s'il ressentait de la douleur et à quel endroit, mais Chanyeol continuait de gémir, en proie à une douleur atroce dont il ignorait la provenance.  
Après quelques secondes d'agonie, l'ours s'évanouit, son corps s'affaissant sur le sol et ses membres se détendant. Baekhyun, impuissant, ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver le corps inerte sous ses yeux.

Alors que le désespoir commençait à l'envahir, Baekhyun vit une lueur dorée entourer l'animal, dont le corps se souleva quelque peu du sol ; la lumière fut si forte qu'il fut contraint de fermer les yeux, tant elle l'aveuglait.  
La lueur recouvrit l'entièreté de l'ours d'un voile opaque ; quelques instants plus tard, la lumière se dissipa, et Baekhyun n'aperçut aucun signe de l'ours.

Au contraire, la masse imposante de la créature avait laissé place à un corps humain, mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était bien le physique de Chanyeol qu'il avait sous ses yeux !  
Heureux, le fleuriste ne parvenait pas à y croire : ainsi, ses suppositions étaient fondées, ses idées n'étaient pas si farfelues ! L'ours était en effet Chanyeol, Chanyeol avait été transformé en ours !

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Chanyeol ne se réveille : souriant immédiatement en voyant celui qu'il aimait, il se redressa avec lenteur, retrouvant peu à peu l'usage habituel de son corps humain.

Sous les questionnements de son aîné, il raconta sa mésaventure : alors qu'il était chez lui, un soir, il avait assisté à sa propre transformation, dans une douleur similaire à celle qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait décidé de quitter le village, pour éviter le danger tant pour lui-même que pour sa famille et les autres villageois, ne sachant comment il se comporterait sous sa forme d'ours.

Lors de son exil dans la forêt proche du village, Chanyeol avait pris le temps de réfléchir, et une hypothèse avait germé dans son esprit : il se passait peu d'événements au village, et sa transformation était advenue quelques temps après la visite dans sa boutique de Reyna, cette femme étrange habitant à la frontière qui lui avait une drôle de confession.  
Elle s'était révélée amoureuse de lui, le désirant pour époux, mais il l'avait éconduite, mettant ainsi fin à ses illusions et ses rêves de grandeur.

L'idée pouvait sembler incroyable, mais Chanyeol la trouvait de plus en plus plausible : Reyna devait posséder quelconque pouvoir magique et, furieuse d'avoir été éconduite, l'aurait maudit en le transformant en animal ; un ours était craint, et cette forme lui donnerait aucune chance de pouvoir rester au village sans être chassé par les habitants.

Tout à son récit, le forgeron saisit l'opportunité de dévoiler ses sentiments : s'il avait repoussé les avances de Reyna, c'était avant tout car son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, et avec des mots choisis, concentré dans sa déclaration passionnée, Chanyeol confia qu'il était épris du fleuriste depuis longtemps.

A peine avait-il achevé son discours que Baekhyun, ému, se précipita sur le fils du forgeron pour l'enlacer, et versa à son tour quelques larmes.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, convaincu qu'il avait tenu un rôle de la mésaventure de son ami, mais il était aussi heureux d'être l'objet de l'amour de Chanyeol : assurément, le jeune homme était certain qu'ils pourraient former un couple, cette possibilité devenait de plus en plus concrète au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il trouva le visage de son compagnon près du sien, et après lui avoir indiqué son accord d'un regard humide et d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, Baekhyun sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

Le baiser était doux, empli de tendresse, et Chanyeol faisait son possible pour transmettre toute la sincérité de son amour au plus petit ; il lui semblait avoir attendu ce moment précis toute sa vie, et il comptait le savourer le plus possible, comme s'il n'avait qu'une seule occasion d'embrasser le jeune fleuriste.

Ils décidèrent communément de rester encore quelques heures ensemble, à parler, faire plus ample connaissance et s'habituer l'un à l'autre, avant de revenir au village.

🐻

Ici-bas, le camp de Yoora avait emporté l'opinion publique : les villageois, dont le doute grandissait au fil des jours, questionnèrent Reyna. Celle-ci, bien que fière, sentit son assurance faiblir.

Acculée devant la suspicion grandissante des habitants et leur désir de connaître la vérité sur la disparition de Chanyeol, et peut-être même du jeune Baekhyun qui n'était pas revenu au village depuis des semaines, Reyna céda et décida d'avouer ses crimes : elle révéla alors qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle n'en paraissait, grâce à la magie qu'elle pratiquait depuis son enfance – des pouvoirs qui étaient transmis de mère en fille depuis des générations.

Auparavant, elle s'était présentée sous une autre apparence ; amoureuse du père de Chanyeol, elle avait empoisonné son épouse dans l'espoir qu'il lui appartienne en secondes noces, mais son plan avait échoué, la mort de sa femme n'avait fait que plonger l'homme dans une profonde détresse et une solitude seulement contrée par l'existence de ses enfants à ses côtés.

En entendant cela, Yoora et son père entrèrent dans une colère noire, soutenue par les vociférations scandalisées et l'horreur stupéfaite des autres villageois : une sorcière ! Une meurtrière parmi eux depuis des décennies, dans l'ignorance collective !

Alors que monsieur Park promettait toutes les souffrances à Reyna, lui assurant une peine exemplaire prononcée lors de son futur procès, il fut interrompu par Chanyeol qui le héla : non, les villageois n'hallucinaient pas, le fils du forgeron était bien revenu, en chair et en os, sain et sauf, et accompagné du jeune Byun qui se tenait à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres ! Quel était ce miracle ?  
Chanyeol supplia son père de ne rien faire de condamnable sur la personne de Reyna, même si désormais ses doutes sur la culpabilité de la sorcière n'étaient plus.

Surveillée par les villageois sous la décision du maire, la femme fut plus tard arrêtée par la police de leur seigneur qui avait été prévenu de la résolution de l'affaire, et elle serait jugée lors d'un procès dont les villageois se moquaient bien, du moment que la sentence était assurée d'être lourde.

Baekhyun avait été considéré comme le véritable héros de cette expédition, et son courage avait été loué lorsque Chanyeol avait révélé avoir été transformé en ours – ce que les villageois, étonnamment, crurent rapidement, tant leur bonheur de revoir les deux jeunes hommes était grand.

On célébra leur réapparition avec faste, et les parents Byun comme la famille Park donnèrent leur bénédiction à l'union de leurs deux fils, attendris par l'affection sincère qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

🐻 FIN. 🐻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plue !


End file.
